Happy Happy Birthday To Barney!
'''Happy Happy Birthday To Barney! '''is a Barney Home Video that was of the released in August 6, 1996 (the same day as Barney's 1-2-3-4 Seasons). Plot After singing "If You're Happy and You Know It", the kids Barney's birthday, and he's turning two hundred million years old, or two dinosaur years. Everyone then plans a special birthday party for Barney, with songs, games, decorations, and, of course, cake. Shawn and Tosha also take time to explain how birthdays are celebrated in the Czech respectively, and they sing birthday songs from both places. After giving Barney her teddy bear, Carlos learns that presents aren't the most important thing of a birthday; it's the thought that counts. Barney makes a special birthday wish for all his friends to join him at the party, and of course, it comes true. Everyone ends by singing I Love You, and they continue to celebrate from there Celebrations. Song List *Barney Theme Song *If You're Happy and You Know It *Gonna Have A Party *The Barney Bags *Las Mañanitas *She'll Be Coming 'Round the Mountain *BINGO *The Wheel On The Bus *Senses Song *My Family's Just Right for Me *Yankee Doodle *Growing *And the Green Grass Grows All Around *Games *The Frog on a Log *Brushing My Teeth *Nothing Beats a Pizza *Baby Bumble Bee *Castles So High *Silly Sound *Old King Cole *Silly Hat *The Marching Songs *Baby Bop Favorite Medley: Pat-A-Cake/This Little Piggy/Buffalo Gals *The Exercise Song *The Clapping Songs *I Scream You Scream, We All Scream For Ice Cream *Ta-Ra-Ra Boom-Dee-Ay *Old Macdonald Had a Farm *I Can See It on Your Face *Happy Birthday to You *I Love You Cast *Barney (Voice: Bob West, Costume: David Joyner) *Baby Bop (Voice: Julie Johnson, Costume: Jeff Ayers) *BJ (Voice: Patty Wirtz, Costume: Jeff Brooks) *Old King Cole (Dewayne Hambrick﻿) *Shawn (John David Bennet II) *Tosha (Hope Cervantes) *Min (Pia Manalo) *Jason (Kurt Dykhuizen) *Michael (Brian Eppes) *Kathy (Lauren King) *Luci (Leah Gloria) *Tina (Jessica Zucha) *Derek (Rickey Carter) *Adam (Alexander Jhin) *Amy (Becky Swonke) *Jeses (Dean DeLuna) *Mr. Boyd (Robert Sweatman) *Stella the Storyteller (Phyllis Cicero) (cameo) *Kristen (Sara Hickman) (cameo) *Mother Goose (Michelle McCarel) (cameo) *Kim (Erica Rhodes) (cameo) *Stephen (Chase Gallatin) (cameo) *David (Kenny Cooper) (cameo) *Julie (Susannah Wetzel) (cameo) *Juan (Michael Krost) (cameo) *Kenneth (Nathan Regan) (cameo) *Tosha's Mom (J.D. Mosley) (cameo) *Carlos (Corey Lopez) (cameos) *Professor Tinkerputt (Barry Pearl) (cameo) *Maria (Jessica Hinojosa) (cameo) Happy Happy Birthday To Barney Previews 1996 (Barney Home Video Version) Opening *Dark Blue FBI Warning *Barney's Once Upon a Time Preview *Please Stay Tuned Bumper (1995-1999) *Barney Home Video Logo (1995-) *Barney Home Video Intro *Happy Happy Birthday To Barney Title Card Closing *End Credits *Barney's Fun & Games Preview *Kids for Charater Preview 1999 (Lyrick Studios Version) Opening *Dark Blue FBI Warning *Lyrick Studios Logo (1998) *Barney Home Video Logo (1995-) *Barney's What a World We Share Preview *Please Stay Tuned Bumper (1999) *Barney Home Video Intro *Happy Happy Birthday To Barney Title Card Closing *End Credits *Barney's Good Clean Fun / Oh Brother She's My Sister 2-VHS Pack Preview *Barney's Adventure Bus Preview *Barney's Halloween Party Preview *Barney Home Video Logo (1995-) *Lyrick Studios Logo (1998-1999) Released Dates *August 6, 1996 *March 27, 1999 *November 12, 2005 *April 19, 2010 Notes *Barney has his Season 3 voice and 1994-1997 costume. *Baby Bop has his Season 2-3 voice and 1996-1997 costume. *BJ has his Season 3 voice and 1996-1997 costume. *The Barney costume from "Shopping For a Surprise" is used video *The this version of Brushing My Teeth is played as an instrumental musical arrangments would've been from "Happy Birthday Barney!", "Barney in Concert", "It's Raining, It's Pouring...", "Barney Live! In New York City", "Up We Go!", "Eat Drink and Be Healthy" and "Honk! Honk! A Goose on the Loose!" this another time nobody says "goodbye" at the end Jason signs "I Love You" to Barney at the end special, before the balloon and confetti comes down It's third time he's done that, after Barney Safety. *This is the first time Stephen, Tosha and Baby Bop appear together. *This video would've been filmed in March 3rd, 1995 and March 7th, 1996. *Thoughout this would've been released 1996 would've seen "Copyright @1995 The Lyons Groups" at the end of the credits which means this would've been produced that year. *The version of I Love You is the same from ("At Home with Animals", "I Can Be a Firefighter!", Room for Everyone" and "Riding in Barney's Car"). *Shawn wears the same clothes in "Barney Segment Kids for Character" and "Barney's Once Upon A Time". *Maria wears the same clothes in "Barney 1-2-3-4 Seasons". *David wears the same clothes in "An Adventure in Make-Believe". *Jason wears the clothes that he will wear in "Barney's Talent Show". *Kathy wears the same hairstyle and clothes in "Are We There Yet?". *Derek wears the same clothes in "Barney's Making New Friends". *Luci wear the same clothes in "My Family's Just Right for Me". *Kristen wears the same clothes in "Barney's Once Upon A Time". *Carlos wears the same clothes in "Barney Live! In New York City" *Min wears the same clothes in "Let's Show Respect!", "Barney Segment Kids for Character" and "Barney's Fun & Games". *Tosha wears the same clothes in "Barney's 1-2-3-4 Seasons". *This is the only time Krsiten, Kahty, Min, Carlos, Kim, Stephen, Derek and Tina appear together. *This video marks appearances of Tina, Michael, Derek and Luci. *This video marks the frist appearances of Kim. *This is Min, BJ, Baby Bop and Kids sings the "I Love You" song with Barney and his friends. *Min and Tina sings the first two lines of the first verse of "I Love You" and the rest with the other kids. *This is Carlos and Maria's making cameo appearance.